


Gay-Straight-Alliance-WHAT

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Teaching for the Gay and Emotionally Stunted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: GSA, M/M, mechanic!Dean, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got my GSA letter today so I figured WHAT THE HELL!!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay-Straight-Alliance-WHAT

Have you ever had a teacher who everyone was mooning over? Every time he bent over you couldn't help but think, 'Damn you could bounce a quarter off that thing!' Maybe even going as far as signing up for a class you hated just to have dirty fantasises about him for the next fifty-five minutes. Do something naughty so you have to sit in detention with him for three extra hours? That teacher at Lawrence High School was AP World Religion teacher Dr. Castiel James Novak.

Most people wouldn't flock to a religious course like they do now, even if they were paid. Christianity, Buhdisim, Paegenism, every religion in the book. Maybe it was his dry humor, good looks, blue eyes that you could drown in as if they were the ocean themself. The fact that he was the teacher advisor to the Gay-Straight-Alliance club just fuled the student bodies fantasies. The man didn't wear a ring, never talked about any spouse or family at all. Well except for his brother, Gabriel. But that was only because the teacher would come to school looking like a disaster somedays because his younger brother had tried another one of his prototype prank toys on him, without his knowledge.

But during the last meeting of GSA of the year, midst June to be precise, someone makes a surprise visit covered in motor oil, sweat, and a shitfaced grin. Meanwhile crushing every students dream in the process.

"All right everyone, last meeting of the year. Anyone have anything you want to say or ask?" Mr. Novak asked, leaning against his desk making sure to not knock over his coffee or mug of pencils.

"Are you married?" Someone asked bravely, face as red as her hair. Anna Milton, she'd always been brave but shy in the same sense.

"Uhm--" He started to answer as someone slid into the classroom, looking like he'd just crawled out from under a car. Mostly because he had. Full time mechanic, part time auto teacher Dean Winchester.

"I can answer that one." He quipped, walking over to Castiel with such confidence that no one dared to interupt. Maybe the view of his ass helped that, as well.

"Found this," Dean held out a shiny silver ring with 'I need you.' Engraved on the inside, "In one of the pipes of your car. Cars fixed, please never try and fix it by yourself again. You married a mechanic for a reason." Dean leaned in a for a quick, school appropriate kiss. It filled the room with a mixture of 'Awwws' and 'Dammit!'s

"Heh- Does that answer your question, Anna?"


End file.
